A Greens Love
by Icebatofvalikinrrbz8
Summary: Buttercup decides to spend the night with her friend: Butch. Buttercup has a plan and it hopes it brings them together...to be more then friends. Geo And Sonia have loved each other a long time. They have a fun night together. Rated M for Lemon Butch&Buttercup and Geo&Sonia. Four Shot! Green Team
1. Chapter 1

**A Greens Love Chapter 1. (Buttercup & Butch)**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV(Outside Of Butch's House)**

* * *

I Was going to go visit my friend...Butch...we are both 16 and I feel...like I need him in my life...I just hope he feels the same the way...So whats my plan? Kiss him...yea that's right Im going to try to kiss him...but I'm also nervous...I sign and knock on his door. I was also spending the night with him. We planed on playing games and eating junk food...yea...we do this a lot...but I wanted our friendship to be something more...something that I can cherish forever in my life. Butch opens the door and he was wearing his usual RRBZ uniform...I on the other hand was wearing a green top with black shoes and long green pants...I also had a hat on a green one. He welcomes me and I come inside. "So...are you ready for some games and junk food?" He asks me.  
"Hell yea." I reply to him. I remove my shoes and he removes his jacket...God...those arms...they look much bigger then the last time I spent the night with Butch. I was blushing...I hide my blush as he gets the T.V ready for our game.

"Hey Butch...can I use your bathroom? I ask him. "Sure." He answers me and I go into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and talk to myself..."Ok Buttercup...you can do this...you're strong...and I know you can do it...just kiss him while he don't notice...wait...no do it when he stares into my eyes...no no no...umm.."

I sign...what am I going to do?...I leave the bathroom and see Butch changing his pants...I swore I saw something I did not need to see...I was blushing hard now...his...undies were very small...uhhh Butch why do you still use those...come on they're going rip any time now. He pulls up his shorts and sits on the couch in front of his TV. "You coming or what?" He asks me. I nod and walk to the couch and sit with him. I grab the controller. "Hey want some food first?" Butch asks me. "Yea...that would be good." I answered him. I swallow hard and he gets up to go to the kitchen. I look at him and he pulls out some nachos from the microwave.  
I breath in and out and I was shaking crazy...my stomach was getting butterflies. I mean Blossom and Bubbles didn't have this problem with Brick and Boomer. I sat and wait for him to return. He does so and he hands me the plate..."Enjoy. I made them myself." Butch says and starts playing Halo. "Go ahead and eat...I don't mind waiting on you." he says and I start to eat the nachos. I stare at Butch thinking about what I saw earlier...I blush hard and I continue eating. "Hey if you want...we go to the bed and uh...arm wrestle." Butch tells me. I blush again. "Hey something wrong?" He asks me and he pauses the game and looks at me. I shake my head no. "You're quiet today...why is that? Something on your mind?" Butch asks me. "No." I lied. "Just tell me." He says leaning close to me. I blush hard and replied, "you." Butch then thinks for a moment about my answer and he chuckles. "Ah Buttercup I have to admit you say the weirdest things sometimes when you're hungry." He said to me and continued to play his game. Darnit that didn't work.

"Hey can we go to your room?" I ask him. "Alright." Butch takes my and we head upstairs to his room. "So why did you want to come here-" I stop his sentence and I kiss him hard on the lips. He wraps his arms around me and he kisses me back deeply.  
"What was that for?" he asks me. "I love you Butch." I tell him. Butch then smirked and he grabs me and throws me on the bed and he gets on top of me and he removes his shirt and shorts kissing me. I feel his smooth chest and back with my hands as we kiss for 2 minutes. "Please...take me." I moan at him.  
"Damn right I will." Butch rips off my shirt and bra and starts kissing my chest. I moan his name as he sucks on my nipples and he goes crazy over my chest with his tongue. I moan his name louder as he fingers me down there. He removes my undies and starts licking my wet pussy. I moan loudly and I put my head back and close my eyes. This feeling...was amazing...Butch was really loving the taste. I can't think straight now...I see a bulge in his shorts and that makes me cum in his mouth. I moan loudly as Butch drinks my juices as it pours out of me and into his open mouth.

"Ready for mine?" Butch asks and I nod as he pulled out his dick and my...it was huge...10 inches and very thick...my eyes widen as I get a little scared.  
"Don't be afraid...I will never hurt you." Butch gets on his knees and I grab a hold of his meat. I suck on it hard and fast. He moans loud and bucks his hips on my face. He shoves his whole penis down my throat. I gag and he pats my head. "You love it don't you...Yea...suck me baby." I blush as he called me that. I suck his dick very fast and hard. "OH Yea!" Butch screams and he burst his white stuff down my throat with a groan of my name. I swallow it all and I kiss him with tongue. I get on top of him and He places his large member at my entrance...I whimper and Butch shhh's me with his finger. He enters slowly and I scream in pain as it tears my walls apart. Butch only got 2 inches in. He pushes more and I scream in pain again. Butch slowly enters all the way. He dosen't move until I quiet down. He kisses me and Starts thrusting in slowly. I fell his big dick hitting my womb as I moan loudly in pain. I hug him tighly and tear roll down my face.

Out of no where...I felt something in me hit...I scream in pleasure as he hitted my g-spot making me squirt all around his big meat. 'AHHH! BUTCH! DO IT AGAIN PLZ FUCK ME!" I yell and he starts pounding into my pussy hard and fast. I scream his name loudly and moan and moan and moan. My breast were bouncing a bit and that turned Butch on and he started going in deep hitting my g-spot every single time he thrust up into me. "BUTCH OH GOD PLEASE HARDER!"  
I scream at him and he kisses me and he starts going very fast and hard. I squirt 5 times as he did this. "BUTCH!" Was all I could say. Butch grabs a hold ofmy bouncing c cup breast. "BUTTERCUP IM CLOSE!"  
Butch yelled out and I replied, "ME TOO!" We both scream as Butch landed one more very hard deep thrust stretching me and he burst 5 loads of hot cum into my womb. I keep moaning as he shoots it into me. I lay on him and we make out breathing hard.

I heard Butch giggle. "We're not done yet." I get off of Butch and he makes me bend over the bed with my butt high in air leaking his hot cum out of my pussy. Butch grabbed my hips and inserted his large dick into my ass. I gasp as he enters fully in one hard thrust. I scream in pain as he grabs my chest and kisses me. He starts ramming inside my ass. This felt way better then before...I was moaning right away. "BUTCH OH THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" I yell out between moans as he starts pounding my ass. I could feel my asshole was stretched to the limit. Butch then starts to slap my butt hard.

"YOU LIKE THIS BUTTERBABE!?" He yells out at me as he slaps my ass 6 times while ramming into me. I moan loud and he goes even harder. "YES BUTCH FASTER HARDER DEEPER!" I yell as he did what I said. He goes very hard and deep in my ass. This felt so good I almost passed out. Butch grabs my breast as he speds up his thrusting to the max. I let out a long loud scream: AHHHHHHHHHHH!" My body goes limp as Butch arms wrap around me as he fucks my ass like a monster. "YOU WANT IT?" He asks me. "YES I WANT YOUR CUM IN MY ASS!" He gives me one super hard loud skin slapping of our hips as he thrust in my ass deeply and he moans with me as he cums deep in my bowels. "AHHHHHH BUTCH!" I yell out in pleasure.  
He kisses me hard and he thrusts slowly into me making me yelp as he cummed 10 times in my butthole. "You love that didn't you?" He asks me. "Yes I did...let's do it again some time." I said as he kisses me and pulls out my ass. He get's dressed and gets the nachos for me to eat. I lay on his bed still naked as I just felt the amazing thing ever. I hope Sonia can enjoy this feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Greens Love Ch 2. (Sonia & Geo)**

* * *

**At Sonia's House. Sonia's POV**

* * *

Geo wanted to spend the night with his girlfriend. Me. I kisses him on the lips as he enters my house. I had a fun surprise for him tonight...and I'm sure he was gonna love it. I was gonna fuck him in his nice tight ass with a strap on big dildo. I have it in my purse...I smirk at him and I kiss him again. He has no idea about this...but he will soon. We sit on the bed and we were talking about our best friends: Buttercup and Butch. I was a light green tank top with short shorts black. And I was also wearing no undies...hehehe to surprise Geo even more. We started making out in my bed. I moan into his kisses and wrap my arms around him.  
"You want to do it?...cause I got a surprise for you Geo-kun." I tell him with a smirk across my lips. I get out of my bed and go to the door. I removed my shirt revealing my pale ass to Geo. I shake it at him and remove my tank top and bra. I turn around and Geo mouth was wide open. He looked at my breasts that were c cups and I shake them making Geo hard in his shorts. I get my purse as Geo undresses. His dick already hard and big. I take the strap on out and it is 12 inches long and 3 inches wide. I put it on and I tell Geo to close his eyes. "Ok Geo...close your eyes." I get on the bed as Geo is sitting naked on my bed closing his eyes. I hit my strap on onto his lips and he opens his mouth and sucks on the head. He opens his eyes and sees what I have on. "You're mine now Geo." I whisper and that made Geo blush hard and shiver.

"Suck on it." I tell him and he does so as if he were sucking a cock. I moan as he sucks on the dildo hard and fast. I push it in deeper down his throat and he gags and spit is all over the strap on. "Good Geo." I tell him and pull out of his mouth. I bend over and suck on Geo's big dick that was 10 inches and thick. I suck on it hard and deep throat it making Geo cum already into my mouth. "Sonia!" He moans and he explodes his hot cum down my throat. I tell Geo to get on his knees and bend over. I bend over grabbing his hips and I stick my tongue in his ass. I taste his asshole while I lick fast and deep. Geo moans quietly as he feels this new feeling. "You're gonna love this new sex."  
I tell him and Finger his ass deeply. I shove 3 fingers in and out fast. Geo moans my name loudly as I continue to go in and out with my fingers. "I think you're ready babe." I said to him and I spit in his ass and I get on my knees and with one hard thrust the strap on was shoved all the way in. "AHHHH!" Geo screams in pain and in pleasure. "I just hitted your prostate didn't I baby?" I go slowly in and out as Geo begins moaning softly at the new feeling he had. I slap his ass hard leaving a red mark. "You like this you little Bitch?" I yell at him going harder and faster. "SONIA!" Geo yells out as I use my strength in my thrust to beg him for more.

I fuck his ass for about 5 minutes in doggy style. I pull out of him and I lay on my back. "Sit." I tell him. Geo sits on my fake dick and he bounces up and down while I thrust up to meet his hips making a loud skin slap sound that turned me and him on. "Sonia...this is so good baby!" Geo moans as he strokes his dick.  
"I gonna fuck you hard until you cum for me." I tell him and I start pounding into his ass making sure I went in deep in his rectum and to hit his sweet spot every single time. Geo screams as I ram into his prostate hard. I grab his dick and I pump it in time with my thrust. I could feel it leaking cum. He was almost there. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU CUM GEO!" I yell happily as I speed up my hard hitting thrust into my boyfriends asshole.

It was stretched to the limit and that turned me on and also Geo's screams of pleasure also turned me on.  
"SONIA IM CUMMING!" He screams. "CUM FOR BABY, CUM ON MY HAND!" I yell out and with one loud hitting thrust into his prostate Geo screams out and cums 9 times onto my bed and hand. I keep going and Geo keeps on cumming on my hand as I pumped his dick with my hand. "Geo loves this dosen't he?" I whisper into his ear. I lick the cum of my hand and Geo gets off the strap on cock. We went to bathroom to finish our fucking. I told Geo to face the bathroom mirror so I can see his face when I pound into his hot ass. I make out with Geo before slipping back in. Geo moans into my mouth loud and we kiss with toungue as I again ram into his ass hard. He screams my name over and over again. I slap his butt and I see his expression on his face in the mirror. He was enjoying this. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open with moans of my name. I grab Geo's hips and go in super hard like the strong girl I was. I flip Geo over so he is facing me. I pick him up and I kiss him hard and we hold the kiss while I keeping fucking his ass. "SONIA I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN." I just noticed Geo's cock was aming for my breasts. I lick my lips and go in harder and faster. "SONIA!" Geo yells out and he cums onto my breasts. I moan loudly as it hits my chest. I keep fucking Geo's ass to make sure he was done cumming. He was done. I let Geo go back on his feet. We kiss and I lick his cum off my breast. "You liked it didn't you?" I ask him smirking. "Yea...I did." He admitted.  
We go back to my room and get dressed. I wanted Geo to fuck me but he must be tired from all that cumming So I decided to wait till tomorrow.

We met up with Butch and Buttercup for the movies. "So Sonia did you have a good time?" Buttercup asks me. I look at Geo then back at Buttercup and Butch. "We sure did...it was fun. How about you?" I ask her. "Same here. Let's go to the movies!" Buttercup answered me. All 4 of us headed to the movies flying.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Greens Love Ch 3(Sonia & Buttercup) Sonia's POV**

* * *

It was the next day with Sonia and Buttercup walking to Buttercup's house. "So Buttercup...I wanted to know if we could play." I smirk at her. "What kind of play?" She asks me. "This play." I said and as we entered Buttercup's house I started to make out with her. I kiss her as she kisses me back. We both moan and we both wrap our arms in an embrace. We go up to Buttercup's room and quickly got undressed and we made out in the bed. Our breasts rubbing against each other. We both smile and I started to smash my hips into Buttercup's. "OH...Sonia." Buttercup moans my name as I go harder and faster with my hips on top of Buttercups. "SHIT!" Buttercup moans and cums into my pussy. "AHHH SHIT!" I scream and I cum also.  
I get up and get my purse and pull the strap on that I used with Geo. I put it on and went straight Buttercup's mouth. "Suck on it." I order her. I start ramming inside her mouth deep down her throat. Buttercup gags and spits all over my strap on. "Buttercup loves my cock right?" I ask her and slap her face as she continues sucking me. "Buttercup wants this in her pussy dosen't she?" I ask her and Buttercup replies, "Mmmmmmm!" I get out of her mouth and I lay on her bed. I Buttercup just smashes her hips all the way down on my 12 inch rubber cock. "AHHHHHH!" She cums hard. I kiss Buttercup as I pump up into her wet hole. "SONIA!" She moans my name into her mouth.

I grab My best friend's butt cheeks and start ramming into her pussy fast hard and deep making Buttercup scream in pleasure as I hit her G-spot over and over again. "OH SONIA! FUCK!" Buttercup moans my name as her boobs rub against my boobs. I moan as well as our nipples rub up against each other as I continue to fuck my friend's wet pussy hard and fast. Our hips smack each others as I thrust up and as Buttercup slams her hips down on my rubber dick stretching her womb.  
"AHHH SONIA I'M GONNA CUM!" I slap Buttercup's ass and I go in very hard like the strong girl I was. This sex was a show of dominance...who would fuck the hardest? Me or Buttercup? We are both very altheltic girls and I was gonna show BC that I was the stronger girl. I smirk and pound into her the hardest I can. "FUCK! SHIT! SONIA HOLY CRAP! FUCK ME!" Buttercup yells out as her eyes roll in the back of her head as I pound into her wet pussy stretching it far with my 12 inch rubber dick. Buttercup moans my name and kisses me hard as she slams her hips down the hardest she can and as I thrust up the hardest I can. Our hips collide and make a loud skin slap sound as Buttercup cums all over me and my rubber dick. "SONIA!" she yells out in pleasure. I pound her wet pussy harder and faster and she cums again while moaning my name.

Buttercup got off the strap on and I remove it. I give it Buttercup to use on me. I get on my knees and hand I felt Buttercups hands grab my hips as she thrusts into my ass. I gasp in pleasure. "Your ass is mine!" Buttercup yells out and started fucking my ass! "Oh God BC!" I moan out she goes very hard and deep in my asshole. "Buttercup Fuck my Ass!" I yell out in moans. She slaps my butt hard leaving a red mark and pounds into my ass deep and fast. "SONIA LOVES MY DICK UP HER ASS!?" Buttercup yells out as she just rams into my asshole harder. It felt so good. I was screaming my head off. Buttercup was the stronger fucker...and I wanted more of her. I stand on my knees and kiss Buttercup while she fucks my ass like a monster. "MMMMMMMM BUTTERCUP!" I moan out. "Sonia you want a lot more right?" She asks me. I nod. "Here it comes." Butter grabs my hips and starts ramming super hard and fast. I scream out so much. "OH FUCK! AHHHHH BUTTERCUP AHHHH! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Buttercup was pounding my ass at 30 MPH and with hard thrusts...super hard thrusts...I wonder how Butch would feel?. I get rammed in my ass by my best friend Buttercup for 20 minutes. And she's not even tired. I was cumming so much. I squirt my pussy juices all over Buttercup just making her go in harder up my ass. Buttercup picks me up and she holds onto me and kisses my breasts as she starts pounding away again in my abused ass. I scream in pleasure as Buttercup was biting my nipples and pounding my stretched asshole deep and fast. "BUTTERCUP!" I yell out as she just keeps going. I don't know when she will stop...but I didn't want her too...If only could do this to her. Maybe in the future. "SO YOU HAD ENOUGH YET? She yells out at me slapping my boobs.  
"NO PLEASE FUCK ME!" I yell out and Buttercup rams in so deep up my ass and hard making my stomach wall stretch out that I could see the strap on in my tummy that made me scream as I burst my pussy juices all over the bed. I pant as Buttercup slips out of my abused asshole. "You were so great Buttercup." I tell her. Buttercup kisses me on my lips and removes the strap on and puts it back in my purse. Something tells me we aren't done. Buttercup grabs my hips and smashes her hips on mine doggy style. I scream as it hits me making loud slap sounds that only made me moan louder and Buttercup thrust harder with her bare hips. Buttercup got on top of my back as I laid on her bed on my stomach I could feel her boobs pressing on my back as she humps my butt with her hips. "Oh...Oh...ah!" I moan out as Buttercup rubs her butt on mine. "I love you Sonia." She says to me and humps me faster and harder. "I LOVE YOU TOO BUTTERCUP!" I yell out. Buttercup hits my butt with her hips 5 times and stops. I moan out as I cum on her crotch area. She also cums too. We both moan each other's names as we kissed. "We so gonna do it again." She said to me. I nod. I love my best friend alot...but never like this I would love her even more.  
"Come on...Bubbles,Boomer,Butch,Geo,Lan,Maylu are waiting for us." Buttercup said as she got of me and got dressed. I get up from her bed and get dressed as well. "Where's Brick and Blossom, Chaud and Iris?" I ask.  
"They're spending the day together." BC answers me. I smirk as I though dirty. "Well...we should let them have fun." I said to her. "Yea." We walked out of Buttercup's house and went to the New Townsvile Park.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Greens Love Ch 4(Butch & Geo) Geo's POV**

* * *

I was with Butch at his house playing video games like we always do. But tonight was going to be something special. I wanted Butch...and I want him in my butt. I kiss him hard on his lips and his eyes open wide as he pauses the game and wraps my arms around me. We were both shirtless and we made out on the couch. I moan Butch's name as he sucks on my nipples and licks them. He removes my shorts and His also. Our huge dicks were rubbing against each other. "Ah...Butch." I moan. "Ah Geo." He moans as we make out and we continue rubbing our dicks together. Butch gets on his knees and shoves his 10 inch penis into my mouth. I moan as he starts fucking my mouth. "SUCK IT YOU BITCH!" He yells at me and pushes deeper down my throat. I gag a lot and Butch moans as he bucks his hips into my mouth. "OH SHIT!" He screams and cums deep into my throat. I moan as his cum feels worm. "Drink it all." Butch said to me and slaps my face. That turned me on. Butch goes down to my 10 inch penis and sucks it. I moan. "Butch...suck my dick." I thrust up into his mouth and I hit the back of his throat. I moan more as he bobs his head down fast on my dick. He deeps throat it making me moan. "BUTCH!" I scream and I thrust into his mouth and I cum. Butch drinks it all and gags. We make out and Butch pushes me down on the couch on my knees and I bend over. Butch grabs my hips and spits into my ass.  
"Ready to be fucked in the ass!?" Butch said and with one super hard thrusts directly hitting my prostate, I scream. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I came right there. Butch rams his big dick into my ass in fast motions. I scream as he keeps hitting my prostate and my asshole was stretched. "YOU LOVE IT DON'T YOU!?" He yelled and grabbed me and thrusted harder and deeper. "OH FUCK YES I DO BUTCH! AHHHHHHH! FUCK YES! FUCK ME!" I yelled out and I kiss Butch as he just keeps slamming into my abused asshole. "OH SHIT GEO!" Butch yells and he thrusts so hard into my sweet spot. I cum on the couch as Butch cums into my ass. We both scream each other's names. "Keep going!" I yell as Butch rams into my ass again. I moan loud as he pounds into me hard and fast. Butch hugs me and we change postion. I'm on top of his massive dick and Butch kisses me as he thrusts up into my waiting ass. I scream into his kiss. We make out hard as Butch keeps pounding into my ass. His balls were smacking my butt cheeks loudly making Butch go in harder. I was going to pass out. Butch was so strong in his thrusts. "AHHH BUTCHIE!" I scream his nick name as he pounded into my prostate. I was seeing stars as he then pumps up into my prostate over and over. "AHHHH...AHHHHH AHHHH AHHH BUTCHIE!" I kept screaming. It felt so good I laid on Butch as he did all the work. He smacks my ass cheeks and rams and rams and rams his 10 inch dick up my ass for 5 minutes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We both scream as we came together. Butch's cum going deep in my ass while mine shot out all over Butch's tummy. Butch gets me off and He shoves his dick in my mouth again. "TASTE YOUR OWN SHIT!" He said and rams down my throat. "Oh yea you're so good at sucking." He said and pulls out of me.

It was Butch's turn to get fucked. Butch spreads his asshole and I grab his cheeks and slam my 10 inch up his ass. "OOOOOOOOH!" Butch moans out. "You like it!?" I ask him as I ram into his pale ass. "AH AH GEO AH AH!" Butch screams out as I pound into his ass deep and hard hitting his prostate. I grab Butch's dick and I pump it in time with my slamming. "FUCK GEO!" He screams and I slam one more time. "AHHHHHHHH!" He moans and cums all over my hand as I cum into his ass. I moan as I dump my load into him. We make out and I start to pump him again. "MMMMMM!" Butch moans out as I pound into his asshole once again. I let Butch get on top of me and I pound up into him. "GEO AHHHH GEO-KUN!" That made me go in harder. I hit his prostate with a very loud hard thrust upward and Butch cums out like a volcano. He moans so loud as I keep smashing into his ass. I strecth his asshole as I keep going. "AHHHHH GEO OH FUCK!" Butch moans out as we make out again. "MMMMMMMMM!" He moans into my kiss as I cum into his ass again.  
We pant as we made out. I get out of Butch's asshole and I suck his dick. He moans as I suck it hard and fast.  
Butch smiles. He grabs me and he just slams me into his hips making his dick enter my ass and making me scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He pumps up hard and fast in speeds of 45 MPH. I was screaming in pleasure as he just kept hitting my spot and going in so deep. "AHHH BUTCH! AHHH!" All I could say was Ah. Butch hugs me and he pumps 10 times so hard I almost passed out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We both scream as Butch explodes into my ass and I explode on to him. I kiss Butch hard on the lips as we made out again. "One more time?" I ask him. "Yes." He says and rams me again. "AHHHH!" I moan as Butch fucks my asshole in doggy style for 10 minutes and cums again. I cum again also. We laid on the couch together. "Love you Butch." I said to him.  
"Love you too Geo." He said to me. We kiss and fall asleep.


End file.
